Verano
by Miss-Boulder-Dono
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles... por fin veremos que hacen nuestros personajes favoritos en verano...Sasuke en bañador *-*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto**

**AU**

* * *

><p>Era un caluroso día de verano, los rayos del sol impactaban fuertemente sobre aquella aldea, las sandalias, las pantalonetas y los bañadores salían a la luz, las piscinas abrían sus puertas y el mar esperaba paciente la llegada de sus visitantes.<p>

-la verdad no sé cómo termine aquí…

-oh vamos, ¡que mejor día para venir a la playa que hoy!

-Naruto-kun tiene razón ¡animate Sasuke-kun!

Luego de esa conversación el pelinegro había decidido quedarse bajo la sombra de una palmera, sus compañeros disfrutaban del agua, Naruto estaba junto a Hinata en un Kayak, a la vez que competían contra Ino y Shikamaru por ver quien llegaba más rápido hasta las boyas, y Sakura ,pues Sakura, ¿Dónde estaba Sakura?

-Sasuke-kun…ayúdame

-¿Qué pasa?

-me ha picado una Medusa

-¿y qué demonios quieres que haga?

-oríname

-¿¡QUÉ!

**FIN**

**Los drabbles continuarán solo si tu quieres :)**

* * *

><p>Sinceramente se me hizo muy raro escribir un Drabble,no estoy acostumbrada XD fueron muy pocas palabras a lo que estoy acostumbrada pero que se le hace...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto**

**AU**

* * *

><p>-Sasuke…<p>

-no recibió respuesta.

-oye Sasuke…

-¿Qué?

-hagamos algo Sasuke…

-¿Por qué no te vas a molestar a Naruto?

-Son las 11am traduciendo al idioma Naruto aún estamos de madrugada.

-hmp

-además gracias a la gran fiesta que hizo la cerda todos andan con resaca.

-¿Y a mí que me importa?

-No seas malote Sasuke-kun-dijo zarandeándolo de la camisa y resaltando el Kun.

Y así un pelinegro y una pelirrosa se encontraban en la entrada del zoológico de Konoha, el primero con cara de aburrimiento y la segunda miraba ilusionada el lugar.

-¡Hay que bonito!-grito la pelirrosa mirando hacia unos monos de culo rojo.

-¿``eso`` te parece bonito?-enarco una ceja.

-si, además que tienen el culo rojo-sonrió-ven Sasuke-kun.

Ambos caminaron hacia otra clase de monos que se encontraban al lado de los otros monos. (N/a: lo siento no pude ser más original -.-)

-venga, hazme una foto con estos monitos,pigneos- leyó el nombre.

-hmp…-el chico se disponía a tomar la fotografía cuando sintió que la cámara le fue arrebatada de las manos, buscó con la mirada al ladrón y se topó con unos ojos color café que le miraban con mofa.

-¡te vas a enterar!

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Deja de forcejear con el mono!

-Hmp…-el chico se resignó y camino hacia donde se encontraba Sakura, pero sintió un golpe en la cabeza, seguido de muchos murmullos.

-Has visto, el mono le lanzo la cámara…

**FIN**

**Continuará si tu quieres :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Vale este capitulo fue un poco más largo...pero en el que viene será un poco más extenso y más serio,digo esta bien la comedia,pero todo a su tiempo...<strong>

**Es curioso pero esto paso en la vida real...un mono trato de arrebatarle la cartera a mi madre en el zoológico,le robo unos chicles pero después de forcejear el mono cedió al agarre...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p>Todos los seres humanos se han sentidos alguna vez en su vida inconformes o acomplejados con su aspecto, desde la antigüedad las mujeres usaban apretados corsés, extravagantes peinados, para hacerse notar y llamar la atención, hoy en día eso no ha cambiado mucho.<p>

-¡Sakura-chan,teme! Vamos a comer ramen

-lo siento Naruto-kun, pero no me apetece

-a mí ni me mires dobe

-venga, no seáis aguafiestas

-de verdad que lo siento, me tengo que ir, adiós muchachos

-yo también me largo…

-¡está bien ustedes se lo pierden!-exclamo el rubio al ver sus amigos marcharse.

La pelirrosa sintió como todo le daba vueltas, las palpitaciones aumentaban en su pecho y hasta pudo jurar que se le subieron a la cabeza, se sentó en una banca buscando alivio.

-Sakura, estas pálida

-¡eh!-se exalto al escuchar la voz de la otra persona.

-¿Cómo es tu alimentación?-escucho de nuevo.

-Sasuke-kun se te olvida que soy médico, claro que me alimento bien

-con eso solo consigues engañarte a ti misma, Sakura mírame-el chico la tomo del mentón haciendo que ambas miradas se cruzasen provocando un choque eléctrico en los dos-no estas comiendo ¿cierto?

La chica no contesto, pero desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, lo que el chico asimiló como respuesta.

-escúchame, porque solo lo diré una vez-hizo una pausa-lo que realmente importa es lo que tienes adentro, lo que sientes, piensas, todo eso es lo que hacen a la persona, el cuerpo solo es una coraza, está bien, no te criticare el hecho de que quieras mejorar esa coraza para sentirte bien contigo misma, pero tienes que comer.

Sakura no dijo nada solo se quedó atónita ante las palabras de Sasuke

-venga, te invito a un helado-se levantó de la banca

-no ¿Qué no te gustan los dulces?

-hare una excepción ¿vienes o qué?

-estas muy hablador

-cállate…

* * *

><p>Lo seguiré solo si tu quieres... :) ¡al diablo con los drabbles...tratare de hacer los capis mas largos... O.o<p> 


	4. ¡ Vayámonos de misión! parte 1

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto...

* * *

><p>Era martes por la mañana, el cielo estaba poblado por nubes negras que anunciaban el chaparrón que se avecinaba sobre la aldea, muchos procuraban no olvidar el paraguas antes de salir de casa, el viento soplaba fuerte haciendo peligrar el uso de sombreros, gorras y faldas.<p>

-¡maldito viento! ¡Maldito paraguas!- se quejó la pelirrosa tratando de arreglar la sombrilla que se le había volteado a causa del fuerte viento-¡maldita vida! ¡Maldita Tsunade!

-hmp-``saludo`` Sasuke cuando llego al punto de encuentro.

-hola ¿Cómo estás?, bien, yo mal con esta jodida sombrilla.

-esto te pasa por comprar de las baratas-bromeo Sasuke, espera un segundo ¿Bromeo Sasuke?

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto incrédula.

-hmp-``respondió``

-en fin, lo intente- estaba de muy mal humor como para ponerse a descifrar el lenguaje made in Uchiha.

-¿Y Naruto?

-si no está aquí es porque no ha llegado-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del pelinegro-de seguro el muy vago debe estar dormido, muy cómodo bajo las sabanas de su cama mientras nosotros aquí sufriendo este maldito clima-bufo.

Y si es que Sakura Haruno estaba hoy muy maldita (N/a: ok no...)

-lo mejor será ir a por él o si no se nos hará tarde-dijo comenzando a andar.

-Sakura, se te olvida que somos ninjas

-¿Y? –pregunto inocentemente

-podemos aparecer y desaparecer en una nube de humo

-que tonta y yo hasta me traje paraguas-rio

-hmp

-es que somos como magos apareciendo de aquí para allá por arte de magia, sería buena idea vender nuestro secreto…-siguió hablándose a sí misma ya que el muchacho había desaparecido segundos antes.

-¡Sasuke, espera!-grito desapareciendo también.

Se encontraban en la entrada de la casa del rubio.

-¿Sasuke, porque no entramos directamente en una nube de humo?

-no-dijo el pelinegro tocando la puerta por décima vez

-ni aunque tires la puerta se despertará-la pelirrosa se cruzó de brazos-entremos de una vez

-no quiero violar la ley del aldeano

-¿ley del aldeano? ¿Enserio crees en esa tontería?

-sí, no podemos irrumpir en la tranquilidad y el descanso de las personas

-estamos hablando de Naruto…por dios-la chica busco un lugar por dónde ingresar seguida de la mirada de reproche por parte del chico-¡anda ya!, no me mires así

-¿Quién dijo que yo te estaba mirando?- Sasuke bufo y desvió la mirada

-Ja y yo soy la virgen María-bromeo pasando por unos arbustos-ven creo que he dado con la habitación

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-lanzar piedrecitas a su ventana a ver si logro despertarlo-comenzó a recoger piedras del suelo, cuándo tuvo por lo menos 5 piedrecitas con un ágil movimiento logro impactar una de ellas sobre el cristal.

-¡toma ya! Mira que buena soy- canturreo

-hmp

Así continuo la chica hasta que se le agotaron las piedras.

-me doy por vencida-se resignó cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-tienes que darle con fuerza-grito Sasuke aventando un ladrillo, provocando que se rompiera el vidrio.

-Sasuke-las palabras no salían de su boca…shock

-lo ves, fácil, rápido, sencillo y para toda la familia-sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Sasuke mantuvo aquella media sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, avanzó hacia un árbol y comenzó a subir hasta dar con la ventana de la habitación de Naruto.

-Sasuke ¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que este árbol daba a la habitación?-le reclamo comenzando a subir también.

-hmp

-hay va, Sasuke-kun creo que lo mataste-la pelirrosa se acercó hacia el rubio observando el gran chichón en su cabeza. Y si, Sasuke Uchiha había dado en el blanco.

-No, aún ronca y le sale baba de la boca-dijo volteándolo con el pie (N/a: estaba boca abajo)

-ayúdame a levantarlo-trato de levantarlo pero el chico le era muy pesado.

-hmp- sonrió Sasuke divertido.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto mirándolo confusa, bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta que tenía un condón enredado en su pie.

-¡asco!-grito dejando caer al rubio al suelo, se sacó como pudo el condón del pie y corrió al baño a lavarse el pie, las piernas, las manos, con mucho jabón y de paso con alcohol.

-exagerada-Sasuke levanto a Naruto del suelo y lo colocó sobre la cama-dobe eres un cerdo-le dijo mirando la habitación del muchacho.

-ya estoy-se escuchó la voz de Sakura que regresaba del baño-¿aún no despierta?

-no

-ya se, ¿y si le echamos un balde de agua fría?

-No, no queremos a un dobe con mocos en la misión

-cierto, ¿si lo despertamos con petardos?

-no, Tsunade se los decomiso

-No lo sé, ¿y si le doy con el paraguas?

-No, se me acaba de ocurrir algo.

**Continuará solo si tú quieres…**

* * *

><p><strong>inner: tanto esperar para estar mierda -.-<strong>

**yo: ¬_¬ estuve toda esta semana y la otra que paso llena de exámenes,a mis lindos teachers se les ocurrió que lo mejor seria no dejar nada para después de semana santa... **

**inner: eso no es excusa ¬_¬ yo toda ilusionada para esto :'(**

**yo: inner no baka...largate de aqui...**

**inner: ok...me iré a matar sims ;D**

**ok...haciendo caso omiso a lo de alli arriba,queria decirles... comencé con la idea de drabbles así que no desistiré de ella...la cosa es que dividire los capitulos en varias partes para seguir la idea original que son los drabbles...**

**¡Visca el barça! que tengas un bonito día n_n**


	5. ¡ Vayámonos de misión! parte 2

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>...<p>

-yo si se - se acercó al rubio, tomó su nariz, la apretó impidiéndole respirar.

En cuestión de segundos los ojos del rubio se abrieron de golpe mirando horrorizados como Sasuke tapaba su nariz, forcejeó, hasta quitar a su ``agresor`` quien le impedía respirar.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-pregunto Naruto enfadado.

-hmp- salió de su nariz y su boca, se dirigió a Sakura la cual le miraba divertida-y santo remedio.

-¿Qué hacen aquí a estas horas de la madruga?-pregunto bostezando el rubio.

-¡Naruto no baka! Son las 11 de la mañana, te estuvimos esperando, Pero como el señorito estaba durmiendo como la bella durmiente-se vio interrumpida al ver a Sasuke sonreír.

-la bella durmiente-repitió.

La chica se rio pero se contuvo y siguió con la charla-en fin, Naruto ¿Qué te tomas antes de dormir?, porqué tío, tuvimos que hacer piruetas para despertarte.

-yo…esto-trato de decir pero la pelirrosa lo corto.

-No, no me respondas ese condón que tienes por allí me lo dice todo, ya sé que estuviste trabajando muy duro anoche-le reclamo cruzándose de brazos.

-yo…bueno-trato de formar una oración coherente pero no podía hacer otra cosa que balbucear.

-quien sabe que cochinadas estabas haciendo anoche ¿Qué pensaría la pobre de Hinata al enterarse que su novio la engaña? Muy mal Naruto- siguió hablando sin parar.

-yo no engaño a Hinata-chan-se defendió- es más fue ella la que estuvo anoche aquí conmigo y si la vieras con ese vestidito, yo no dude ni un instante en…-se detuvo,pero puso cara de idiota y sangre comenzó a salir de su nariz.

-¡Eres un pervertido! No sientes pena por pervertir a alguien tan dulce como Hinata-chan-le reprocho.

-¡qué va! Si ella fue la que me pervirtió a mí, y sí que es un dulce

Mientras el rubio seguía fantaseando con Hinata no se percató de que la pelirrosa tomo el paraguas que había caído al suelo, la chica lo miraba de forma asesina y se preparaba para lanzarlo, a su lado Sasuke la apoyaba dándole leves masajes.

-venga Sakura, tranquila, inhala y exhala, bota el aire lentamente-le decía- concentrarte en tu objetivo, a la cuenta de tres lo avientas…uno, dos ¡tres!-grito.

La pelirrosa al instante lanzo el paraguas que cayó en la cabeza del rubio provocándole otro chichón, el segundo del día.

-¿nani?-dijo el rubio mientras sus ojos giraban en espiral a la vez que trataba de incorporarse.

-ya deja el drama que no es para tanto, mejor vamos que estamos retrasados-dijo Sasuke mirando su reloj.

-habrá ramen gratis-dijo Sakura ya más calmada

-¡enseguida estoy!-grito levantándose de golpe, pero no se dio cuenta que sus sabanas cayeron al suelo dejando ver al descubierto a su amiguito, Sakura se sonrojo violentamente, pero Sasuke le tapo los ojos para no viera tal espectáculo.

-dobe ponte algo de ropa, te estaremos esperando abajo-Sasuke se enojó, y aun tapándole los ojos a Sakura salieron de la habitación.

-Ano…Sasuke-kun, vi algo negro y peludo-decía la pelirrosa atontada.

-hmp-le dio como respuesta el pelinegro.

-¿estás enojado conmigo?-pregunto con un poco de temor en su voz.

-que no, ¡coño! , es culpa del imbécil ese por andar de exhibicionista-desvió la mirada evitando los ojos jade de la chica que últimamente lo hacían perder el sueño.

-pero, es su casa y que no se te olvide que nosotros violamos la ley del aldeano- trato de alivianar la tensión en el ambiente que parecía cortar como el filo de un cuchillo.

-pues si-el chico se resignó-pero aun así- hizo un puchero.

-eres tan mono cuando haces eso-le dijo acercándose a su rostro.

-yo no soy mono-le dijo- soy más que eso, soy un sex simbol, todo un adonis-bromeo sacándole la lengua.

-eres un presumido- se acercó más al chico, coloco las manos sobre su pecho y cuando comenzaban a acercarse para sellar el momento con un beso se escucha la voz de Naruto desde la habitación.

-¡estoy listo!-camino hacia donde estaban sus amigos, al instante Sakura se separó de Sasuke a una distancia que ambos consideraron prudente, le tapo la nariz y comenzó a darle ánimos.

-venga Sasuke-kun con esto seguro se te quita el hipo-Sasuke la miro confuso pero enseguida capto el mensaje y comenzó a fingir que tenía hipo, aguanto la respiración haciéndole caso a la chica.

-yo sé cómo se arregla esto-Naruto sonrió con maldad y se dirigió a Sasuke-con un susto-susurro- ¡Buuuuu!- grito.

Sasuke se contuvo las ganas de darle un golpe a Naruto porque Sakura le dio un pisotón.

-Naruto-kun creo que ha funcionado-sonrió nerviosa

**Continuará solo si tu quieres :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh vamos se que soy una patosa escribiendo comedia pero déjame a si sea un review...me harias el dia ;)<strong>

**que tengas un bonito dia ! C:**

**nos leemos ;)**


End file.
